Bring back my daughter, said Ignitus
by ManyBlackKeys
Summary: Avital—Reese's best friend from Earth and Ignitus go on a journey to bring Reese back to life. During their journey, they find out a little about themselves and why Malefor when crazy. But as they get to the Chronicler's Cave, Ignitus is told a great evil is out, and it is on the attack. How will this affect the peaceful lives of the Eastern?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Avital stopped what he was doing to look at the red haired man standing in the middle of his family's store. Avital was shocked by the news of his friend's death, he received that a year ago, but he was even more surprised the by the fact that Ignitus would want to utilize his help for the task of venturing to the Mountain of Malefor.

"Me?" Avital asked.

"Yes, you. Ignitus turned away from the boy. A whole year has changed him from being a flexible man into a hard-core drill sergeant and he was ready to drag Avital by his brown, curly hair and kidnap him to Realms to help him. "I have to admit, you are not the most likely candidate to come with me to the Mountain of Malefor, but if I bring Calle, once Reese is restored she will be very unhappy that I didn't bring her friend." "

Don't do that." Avital said.

"Don't do what?" Ignitus would never understand Avital. He often thought Avital lived in his own little world. Avital placed a dress on the rack and turned to the elder. "Don't talk about Reese like she some type of machine. She is a human being and the word 'restore' is not the right word to use." Avital may have been a bit socially awkward, but he was not going to let someone talk about his friend live she wasn't some organic substance. Reese was important to him, he missed her when she went to Realm and he missed her much more when he found out she had died.

"I don't believe I did." Ignitus said. "I just said the word restore, because she will be restored."

"There you go again." Avital said.

"Are you in or not?" Ignitus didn't have time for this. "She's is your friend, right?" "

She is…" Avital folded his arms and stared back at Ignitus. "But how do we know what that we are going to make a difference, what if we are wasting our time."

"Because we are going to the Mountain of Malefor to talk to C." Ignitus forced a wormhole in the middle of the room to open and looked back at Avital. "Are you coming?"

"What about the store?" Avital asked.

"CJ will take care of it." Avital had a strange look on his face. Ignitus then sighed and folded his arms. "You do remember who CJ is, don't you?"

"Eh, yeah, yeah—of course." Avital really didn't remember who CJ was. "He is that guy with the white hair and blue eyes."

"You just described my nephew Sirius." Ignitus said. "CJ has grey hair and brown eyes."

"Yeah, I knew that, I was just testing you." Ignitus rolled his large green eyes and laughed. Avital's stupidity made him laugh; he didn't understand what Reese saw in him. Sure, Avital was a tall, dark hair, light eyes young man with an interesting personality; however, he didn't seem to be that clever. Not in the least. "Sure, I'll go." "Well, hurry up." Ignitus motioned for Avital follow him.

"Alright, Alright." Avital grabbed his phone and a pair of head phones and ran into the portal that Ignitus held open for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Avital stepped into Reese's room and looked around. Her side had been untouched for a year and a few weeks. Her bed was unmade and her clothes for the next were on it. Sirius leaned against the door-frame to watch his friend look around.

"Is it empty without her?" Avital asked. Sirius nodded and folded his arms. Avital turned to him and folded his arms and leaned against the door-frame, also. "Ignitus has changed a lot since I saw him last."

Sirius nodded. "He just lost his daughter. " Sirius then looked down the hall. "However, he has turned from my loving uncle to a deadly drill sergeant."

"I suppose she was keeping him on the ground." Avital stated.

"She was everything to him." Sirius said. He sat on his bed and looked at Avital, who sat in the rolling chair at Sirius desk. "She was the reason for him to live, for some reason; he thinks he can bring her back."

"I know; he wants me to come with him to the Mountain of Malefor." Avital knew the history of the Eastern Realms; however he had only been to the village, Warfang and the Temple. An adventure to the Mountain of Malefor excited and scared him all at once.

Sirius laughed loudly at his friend. A frown formed upon Avital's lips and a huff of breath escape his throat. Sirius caught himself and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, but I can't understand why Ignitus would take you, of all people, to Mount. Malefor." Sirius said.

"I wanna help my friend." Ignitus so happened to be walking by when he heard Avital speak. "Between you and me, I had always had a sort of crush on Reese. Going up to help resurrect her would prove my love and loyalty." Ignitus growled, he was going to have to take Avital to Mount. Malefor because he could find the portal back to Earth, but he was not going to have that boy anywhere near Reese when she was restored, Reese was his baby girl and no boy, like Avital, was going to take her away from him. Ignitus leaned closer to the door to hear the two boys talk.

Sirius said. "And perhaps take her back to Earth." Sirius knew that Avital was an intern producer and he wanted Reese to be his head actress when they start making movies. "Take her to see her idol, Gary Oldman."

"Whatever makes her happy," Avital looked around the room and then at Sirius. "And she is not very happy here, is she?"

Sirius sighed and looked out the window. "Truth be told, Reese hates living on Realms." Ignitus looked down at his hands and sighed. "She hates how she's a princess here and a regular human being on Earth. She wants to be with people, people like her."

"But people on Earth aren't like her." Avital said. He too looked down at his hands. "We're not Hafts, cheetahs, dragons, dragonflies, snow leopards, moles, apes, or whatever other creature you have here." Ignitus agreed with Avital on this.

"However she spent her life thinking she was a human." Sirius stood up. "She would want that feeling again."

Avital stood up also and walked to the door. Ignitus back away. "She can never have that feeling again, now that she's knows she is not like us." With that, the boys walked out of the chamber and down to the Grand Room. Ignitus stayed back and looked into the room Reese and Sirius shared. He vowed to see her in that room again, smiling as she looked at the stars or frowning because she couldn't have her way. Either way, Ignitus wanted his daughter back and he was determined to get her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
They're journey stared out in the early morning. Avital was haft sleep as he and Ignitus walked to their first point. The trek was long and boring, by midmorning Avital's feet started to hurt.

"We have only been walking for a few hours." Ignitus snapped as they both sat by a log on the side of a lake. "How can you be hurting already?"

"Remember, I am not like you." Avital snapped back. "I am not a dragon, I am a human being, and my feet are tender."

"Tender my butt." Ignitus turned away from the boy and looked around. It was turning into early spring; the sun was starting to beat on their heads like a drum. The water looked refreshing so Ignitus decided to go for a swim. As he took his shirt off, he heard Avital groan and look away. "What?"

"I am not about to look at you take off your shirt and reveal to me your flabby belly just to go swimming." Avital said.

"Boy, my belly is fitter than you will ever be." And he was right. While Avital only had a four pack, Ignitus had an eight pack. His arms were well toned and he didn't have one hair on his belly. He put Avital to shame.

As Ignitus stepped into the water, he slipped on a rock and fell. Avital watched as the Haft slipped under the water and out of sight. "Show off." He mumbled under his breath. Avital waited for Ignitus to resurface, but he never did. "Alright Ignitus, you can stop showing off, I learned my lesson." But there was no response. Nervous, Avital stood up and looked over the lake. He didn't see Ignitus anywhere. "Ignitus?" Avital stepped into the water, holding onto the edge of the rocks that were next to him. Once he was waist deep, Avital started to feel around. "Ignitus?" Again no response. Avital feared the worst as he swam around, looking for the red hair dragon. Diving under the water, Avital noticed Ignitus lying on the bed of the lake. There was blood coming from the back of his head, as Avital swam forward, trying to grab hold of Ignitus' hand, Ignitus opened his and scared him. Avital screamed and rose to the surface. "Holy Hell," Avital panted, he dived back down and grabbed Ignitus hand, and pulled him to the surface. Once on the surface, Ignitus started to cough. There was a cut on the back of his head, but it was nothing life-threating. Avital pulled Ignitus to land then stood up. "You scared me."

"I am sorry." Ignitus stood up, trying to catch his breath.

"If you could see me coming toward you, why didn't you reach toward me?" Avital was mad.

"Because I was drowning." Ignitus snapped. "I couldn't move, dummy." Placing his shirt back on and the bag on his back, Ignitus started to walk away from Avital.

Avital grabbed his bag and ran to catch up to Ignitus. "Hey, don't you call me 'dummy' I am the one who saved your life."

"And I am grateful, but my daughter did the same thing and she's dead." Ignitus stopped. "Come to think of it, that is why you're here. To help me resurrect my daughter." Ignitus continued to walk in front of Avital. "I am not going to resurrect you if you die."

"Okay, I get it." Avital huffed. "Last time I ever save your life."

Ignitus rolled his eyes as Avital walked behind him in a huff. This was going to be a long trip, and they both might kill each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We'll stop here for the night." Ignitus said. Avital looked around and saw that the place they were stopping was in a village. Avital followed Ignitus into the village, the creature in this villager where half horse and haft human.

"What is this place?" Avital followed Ignitus to a stall were another one of those creatures were standing.

"Two people. One room, two beds, please." The man disappeared in the back. Ignitus looked down at Avital and spoke. "This is Manator Mountains. It is located on the base of the Mountain of Malefor, and the last village before you enter the barring wasteland." This sent chills down Avital's spine. The man reappeared and handed Ignitus a key. "Thank you."

Avital followed Ignitus to a cabin on the edge of the village. Near the cabin was a large lake with boats in dock, and a group of men bringing in fish. This was all so interesting to Avital that he ran into the door of the cabin.

"Ow, that hurt." He said as he back away from the door.

"Watch where you're going," Ignitus opened the door and entered the room. Avital coughed as he entered, it smelled of ash and butt in the room. Walking in, Avital stepped on a rotting floor board and it collapsed under him. Ignitus grabbed his arm before Avital's other leg could go through.

"Thank you." Avital said to Ignitus.

"Don't mention it." Ignitus turned the light on and looked around. There were two beds, like he wanted. One was near the window that over looked the lake, and the other was near the door of the cabin. Ignitus watched as Avital locked to the door and walked around the room. "I'll sleep near the window," Ignitus pulled out his bow and arrow from the bag and heard Avital shriek. "What?"

"When did you start becoming a cheetah?" Ignitus didn't understand the question. Avital sighed and then pointed at the bow and arrow. "When did you start using a bow and arrow?"

Ignitus looked down and laughed. "Oh. This?" "Yes, that." "When Reese died, I started to do odd jobs to keep myself sane as I work a plan to get her back. Teaching archery was one of them." Ignitus placed the weapons on the nightstand then sat on the bed. The bed was dusty; when Ignitus sat on his, it released a cloud of grey dust. Coughing a bit and then flicking the dust away, Avital noticed that there was a scar on Ignitus arm.

"How did you get that scar?" Avital pointed and the great dragon hissed under his breath. "What? What?"

"I got it when Reese was born, just a few months after she was born, really." Ignitus said. He looked away and ran his hand through his hair. Turning the light out, Ignitus lay down on the bed. "Goodnight."

"Beuno noche" Avital said as he crawled into the bed. He was covered in a cloud of grey dust and started to cough. Before he could finally fall asleep, Avital heard Ignitus humming to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Resurrection

Chapter 5

Their journey continued. They walked away from the village, at day break, when the sun was barely out in the sky and arrived in the dark forest by noon.

"Careful." Ignitus warned as he stepped in first. "There are dark witches in this forest." Ignitus walked ahead of Avital, his arrow and bow in hand as he started to slowly climb up the hilly forest. Stopping just a bit to look around, Ignitus signaled to Avital to follow him.

Slowly the two males made their way up the steep hill. First Ignitus, to see if the coast was clear, and then Avital followed. By the time they got to the top of the mountain, it was midnight. Avital climbed up on the ledge and sat down.

"How are you doing?" Ignitus asked.

"Just fine. Thank you." Avital panted. He looked in the direction of the face of Malefor and gulped. Ignitus asked if he was nervous or scared. "No, no. I am feeling just, just…brave." Ignitus laughed out loud and smiled in Avital's direction.

"It is okay to be scared." Ignitus looked up at the face and narrowed his eyes. "I was scared of him too."

"You knew him?" Avital asked. His dark hair was matted down to the corners of his head by sweat.

"I knew him." Ignitus admitted as he lowered his head. "We grew up together."

"Whoa." Avital slid closer to Ignitus. "Tell me more."

"I was 14 when I met him." Ignitus recalled. His red eyes (he was in his dragon form) roamed the sky, looking into the distance. "Cyril had two friends, a boy named C and Malefor."

"I bet C was CJ's father." Avital smiled.

"And you'd win that bet." Ignitus laughed. "CJ is the spitting image of C, but I digress. We all liked Malefor; he was loyal to the Eastern Realm and a true friend." Ignitus looked down. "But—but something made him get power hungry.

"What?" Avital asked, starting a fire.

"He learned abilities outside the normal." Ignitus admitted. "And we… encouraged him."

"I'm not following you." Avital placed his hands around the fire and blew. The fire caught onto the leaves surrounding the fire. "What abilities did he learn?"

"The natural abilities, Wind—C/CJ, Ice—Cyril/Sirius, Electricity—Volteer/Ventellia, Earth—Terrador/Therese, and Fire—me/Reese—we are the natural abilities, we are what Realms is composed of." Ignitus looked at the sky and sighed. "But the unnatural abilities are very rare. Metal bending, Water, White magic, Black Magic—which is what Reese's mother possessed, Music/Tones, abilities with animals, Solar, Lava, Morphix—and a dozen more, when Malefor started to learn these abilities we all saw changes in his personality. He became, almost, hostile toward everyone."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Avital asked. He leaned against stone wall next to Ignitus.

"Because, we wanted our friend to be the most powerful one on Realms," Ignitus saw the look on Avital's face, and chucked under his breath. "Not much of an explanation, but we banished him after her started a revolt on the kingdom."

"So, the war started because he was pissed that you banished him from the Eastern Realm," Avital thought about this. "Though this is the richest region on Realms, so…yeah, I'd be mad too."  
Ignitus smiled down at the young man and noticed that Avital was drifting off to sleep. "Are you tired?"

"Me? Well, yes…" Ignitus smiled and moved out of the way so Avital could lay down and walked to the ledge of the cliff and sat down. "What are you doing?"

"Someone is going to have to keep watch." Ignitus smiled at the young man and looked around and took out a sword. Avital wanted to ask where he got the sword from, but was too tired to. Within seconds, he was sleep.

_**-A few hours later, but Avital and Ignitus are running for their lives through the halls of the Chronicler's chamber.** _

"Why the hell is the Chronicler absent from his cave?" Avital panted as he ran a few steps behind Ignitus. The both looked like little anime characters as they ran. Chasing them, were apes and soldiers from Neath's army. "Stop chasing us."

"That is not going to do anything, young man." Ignitus and Avital turned a corner and hid in a small gap between two rock walls. Ignitus held on to Avital, with one arm wrapped around his torso and the other covering his mouth from speaking.  
When the apes were gone, Ignitus looked around and motioned for Avital to follow him. Avital wrinkled his nose at the strange scent that was in the cave of the Chronicler. Holding his nose, Avital spoke.

"What is that smell?"

"That is the potion you are going to need to bring back Reese." Both the men turned around to see a grey-ish blue dragon transform into a human. He was tall, but shorter than Ignitus. His scales were not the colour of his long hair and beard. He had shiny blue eyes that like gemstones. "Well, well Ignitus. My, have you grown?"

"Yes sir." Ignitus bowed and smiled at the elder Haft.

"And you must be Avital Benjamin Babuskiti, Reese's Jewish friend." Avital bowed at the Haft and the Chronicler smiled at him. "She tells me a lot about you."

"She does?" Avital asked.

_"Hello?"_ Reese voice echoed through the caverns of the cave.

Both Ignitus and Avital looked around then turned to the elder standing in front of them. Motioning for them to follow, the Chronicler led the duo down a long, hallway and into another large room, where a large white light was beaming down from the ceiling to the floor. In the white light was Reese, she was floating around—almost like an angel.

"Reese?!" Ignitus took a step and started to run to the light. Placing his hands into the light, he went right through Reese and saw his hands on the other side of her. Freaked out, he screamed then removed his hands and looked at the Chronicler and narrowed his eyes. "C, what is wrong with my daughter?" He snapped. "Why can I go through her? How come I can't touch her?"

"Relax," The elder dragon walked over to the pot her was mixing and placed at dark green plant in it. The potion exploded and a cloud of green dust followed out of it. "I just have to pour this potion over her head, and she will be fine." The elder walked over to the light and poured the potion over the young girl's hair and stood back.

With a bright flash blinded them for a few seconds and then revealed a body on the floor. Reese was solid now, but she was collapsed on the ground was not moving. Ignitus rushed over to Reese and placed his hand on her cheek. Within seconds, the darker version of Ignitus opened her dark green eyes and smiled weakly at her father.

"Hey dad…" She smiled.

"Reese." Ignitus hugged his daughter tight and then turned to Avital. Motioning for Avital to come over, he allowed Reese to stand up and meet her friend.

"You came all the way up with my father to restore me?" Reese asked silently.

"Yeah…" Avital blushed.

"That's so sweet." Reese blushed also

"I just-just wanted you to be happy." Avital said as he turned to Ignitus. "I was hoping you would return to Earth with me."

Reese was taken aback by the statement. Searching for words, Reese smiled and looked at her father. "I'd love to, but they need me here…" She turned to hug Ignitus and then looked back at Avital. "And I need the, too."

"I understand." Avital said. "Perhaps you will come visit me…"

"I will." Reese gave Avital a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, so much."

The Chronicler made a portal open and Reese watched as her friend disappeared into the dark portal and it close. Looking up at her father, Reese smiled widely.

"Shall we leave?" Ignitus asked.

"Yes." Reese responded.

As the duo began to walk out of the Chronicler's cave, the elder dragon asked for Ignitus to stay back.

"Walk to the entrance, Reese." Ignitus said. When Reese was out of earshot he turned to the Chronicler and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"A great evil if on the horizon," The elder walked over to the beam of white light that Reese was in. "I know you and the others can feel it. And the destruction of the strongholds palaces and temples in the Southern Realm, Western Realm, Northern Kingdom, Caveman's Cove, the Central Region… this is not a coincidence, this is real."

"I hope you don't say," Ignitus folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "She's back…"

"Neath has just started." The elder dragon looked at his friend. "Dear friend, I don't know what she has in store for you but, I know that she is not going to rest until those children are dead. And…" The elder dragon could bring himself to say it.

"And what?" Ignitus wanted him to continue.

"They will die."

"No…" Ignitus whispered. "No, no, no." He said a little louder, collapsing on the ground he beat the floor with his fist. "I just got her back. How could you do this to me?" Ignitus snapped. "I thought we were friends."

"We are." The Chronicler said. "But it is in the scrolls."

"The scrolls?"

"You have them in your library at home." The elder said. "When you get home, look at them." The Chronicler looked at the direction of the entrance and felt Reese was impatiently waiting to go home. "But right now, you have to take your daughter home."

Ignitus stood up and squared his shoulders. "I will not let her die." He said surely. "I will overrule the scrolls, we are the last stronghold on Realms, and we can beat anything."

"I wish I can assure you future, but as the looks of it, Reese, Sirius, Therese, Ventellia, CJ, Malice, and Nina are going to die."

"We'll see." Ignitus said. Placing his hands on his sword, Ignitus walked to the entrance. "But now, I have to take Reese home."

"Do that." The elder dragon responded with a smiled. "You're a good day Ignitus."

"Thank you." The fire dragon walked away, with his daughter walking next him.

As the duo walked out of the cave, a chill went down Reese's back. Looking around, the young Haft didn't see anything. Ignitus was still walking, and so Reese had to run to catch up with him.

"Wait up dad."

"Well then hurry up." Ignitus chuckled. "We have a lot of walking to do."

**_Ah, so did you like the ending to the cliffhanger. A new evil has appeared and the fates of the guardians' kids are already written down. _**  
**_Comment. Review. Like. Love. Follow._**


End file.
